A Time Capsule of a Droid
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: R2-D2 was an astromech that never had a memory swipe. Luke is a Jedi with much curiosity on his Father's past. A trip back to Tatooine to reminisce, Luke discovers that Artoo is more than just a spirited droid. He is a time capsule, with many answers to Luke's questions.


Tatooine had a way of being oddly comforting to Luke, though many secrets and mysteries grew up with him there. One of the strangest of them all was the gravestones that sat not too far away from their old moisture farm. Glancing down at them now, the twin suns setting and casting a glow at just the right angle, he caught sight of the name engraved in the stone.

_Shmi Skywalker._

Luke recalled a memory from a very distant and happy past of Beru telling him that Shmi was his grandmother. His curiosity in the subject of his past still lingered, and he wondered if his uncle and aunt were still alive to this day if they would be open to him about the relatives they never seemed to want to talk about.

He didn't resent them for being so secretive though, now more than ever he understood why Uncle Owen never talked about his father, why Beru had a pained expression sweep across her face when he was so very young and mistakenly called her 'mother', and why they continued to make excuses about why he couldn't go to the Academy.

Enrolling in a school with the last name Skywalker, Luke now realized, wouldn't have been such a good idea in the time of the Empire.

Luke tore his gaze from the gravestone and looked back at the burnt house he once called home. The memory's flooding his mind were painful, and it took everything in him to remember the time before this; when Owen and Beru were still alive and life was not so complicated. He wondered just how much they actually knew about everything. They had never been particularly happy when Luke asked them questions about his father and mother. Beru had always kept it short and sweet, and simple. Mother and Father were in a happy place. But now, as Luke turned his attention to the setting suns, he didn't quite believe it anymore. Ben had even stretched the truth somewhat in explaining who is father was and what he had become. But he was Vader no more, and back so many years ago when they celebrated with the Ewoks, and he had seen his father in true form; Luke couldn't think of a time when his life had felt more complete.

Though he knew so little about Anakin's past, he felt more connected to him and to the Force in that moment. Luke would never had thought that he could change the fate of the galaxy and a person by simply believing and having hope in a seemingly hopeless cause. It was still something that amazed Luke. If someone had told him his life would have taken such a turn back when he was still a kid, before he was a Jedi, living on Tatooine- Luke would have told them that the desert was getting to them, and they needed to get out of the sun.

It was almost dark now, but it was still hot. Luke didn't mind the heat, it was a welcomed feeling actually. This was his home, a place he just wanted to feel once more before traveling the galaxy in search of users of the Force. Leave rebuilding Democracy to Leia; that had been her goal from the start anyway. And Han... Luke had a feeling he was in for the long run now. He wasn't going to leave Leia's side. The thought was comforting.

A string of beeps had Luke turn his attention down to his side. Artoo was nudging his right leg.

"I know, I know Artoo. We should be leaving soon, but I just..."

Artoo let out a soft whistle, he was worried for his master.

Luke looked back down at Artoo. "I don't suppose you have any memories of this place, do you?"

Luke had not actually meant for the astromech to take the question seriously, mostly because he didn't think Artoo would actually have the mind to fully understand. He hasn't know Artoo had seen it all, been through the invasion of Naboo, the wedding of his parents, the Clone War, and everything up until now and had not had a single memory wipe.

Artoo beeped in response and started back towards the ship. Luke looked upon his droid in confusion before finally following him inside. Besides, Tatooine was no place to be out at night in. The little astromech obviously had something to show him.

Artoo boarded the ramp of the Falcon; the ship Han had been generous enough to let him borrow for his trip home. It took some persuasion from Leia, but eventually he agreed. Artoo plugged himself into the hologram system when on board, and after a few minutes of adjusting footage, Luke took a seat and watched Artoo in curiosity. What was the little droid doing?

A light caught Luke's eye, and his gaze fell upon the hologram transmitter as it adjusted its player and two beings sprang to life.

Luke studied the image for a moment before asking Artoo to pause. The image froze and the lines flickered the image as it held in place.

The two figures, one male and one female, they were facing each other. Luke looked in awe, and after asking Artoo to start up the image again, he realized that this was a wedding. The blue image didn't desperate color, but he had easily guessed the ritual because of dress the woman wore. It was of light color, and the voice of someone in the distance speaking of joining the two as one. After having Artoo replay the images over and over, Luke widened his eyes in shock as he realized who the two figures were. The mans face, he was...

"Father..." Luke said in amazement, looking down at Artoo in shock. He had no idea that this astromech was a little time-capsule.

Artoo rotated his head to face Luke and chirped in agreement.

"Is this him and my..." Luke shook his head and stared upon the woman, who if had not studied her face close enough, would have mistaken her for Leia. "Is this my mother?"

Artoo chirped, and in what appeared to be excitement, let out cheerful whistles.

A smile, Luke couldn't keep it contained, danced on his lips until he was full on grinning. What other secrets had Artoo in his circuits?

"Can you show me anything else?" Luke asked, staring up at the image of the pair kissing. Hand in mechanical hand, the two looked happy. Leia had not been mistaken in recalling a memory of their, in what Luke assumed; late mother. She was very beautiful, and the Force told him kind. But sad? Not in this moment, their faces in the hologram told him otherwise. Perhaps, Leia only knew to what extent the feelings of their mother after what happened to father, and it was understandable. Someone you love turning to the dark side wouldn't be something to be happy about at all.

Artoo flickered hundreds of recorded images on the hologram that night, chirping and whistling to answer Luke's questions. Luke felt much more... settled, after that night. He had learned so much. And it turns out; Artoo and Threepio went on alot more adventures together way before Luke was ever born. Luke watched as Artoo would play missions from The Clone War on the screen. Images of Ben, but a lot younger, and a small girl who he could only identify as a species he didn't know just yet with his father played on and off every now and then. And his mother, though the recorded images of her were a bit more strange and she never seemed to speak as much as others when Artoo played them, he found them comforting. His mother was beautiful, and it was a rare treat when he saw his mother and father together in the hologram. They had seemed so happy...

Luke's eyes eventually got tired and he told Artoo he could power down. Walking to the front of the ship, Luke hesitated before finally taking off and punching in the coordinates for what had once been Imperial City.

Replaying the hologram of the memories of R2-D2 in his head, Luke could only form so many new questions in his head. But this time, he didn't have anyone to answer them. He would have to, and traveling the galaxy might answer some of them, but Luke knew that in time, they would all come together and the puzzle peices would somehow fit together.

The ship took off into hyperspace, and Luke shut his eyes to rest.


End file.
